


Surviving the Infantry

by rebelspirit



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Zack Fair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Cloud Strife, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelspirit/pseuds/rebelspirit
Summary: Omega!Cloud has a rough time in a sea of alphas in the Infantry. But maybe Zack Fair can change that.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Surviving the Infantry

When Cloud left Nibelheim for Midgar, it was with high hopes of making SOLDIER, just like the famous omega Genesis Rhapsodos. Growing up in a small town as an omega, Cloud thought his only prospects were to find a kind alpha to look after him and raise a family with, or stay as hidden as possible while pursuing something for himself, alone. But there was Genesis, openly breaking all stereotypes in the most badass way possible. Cloud also hoped perhaps he could meet SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth as well, the famous hero of the Wutai War, and perhaps the most famous alpha in the public eye, and Cloud’s first, and deepest crush! 

But when he arrived in Midgar, Cloud’s dreams were dashed almost immediately. Omegas were _not_ in fact routinely accepted into the SOLDIER program and because Cloud had been honest on his intake form, he would not be permitted to pursue that goal. Instead, he was placed on suppressants, a requirement for any omega in the Shinra military to prevent heats and pregnancy, and assigned to train in the infantry as a rank and file trooper. 

Cloud was crushed, but he still tried to do his best to push the rejection aside. Maybe if he worked hard and showed Shinra just how dedicated and strong he could be, he’d be able to move up the ranks and catch their attention! Maybe he could even win a fair shot at SOLDIER anyway! 

However, less than a week in, all Cloud found himself winning was his face pressed into the dirty locker room floor, his pants around his knees, and his uniform top and scarf bunched around his shoulders as one of his fellow trainees fucked his virgin pussy. They weren’t alone either; several others gathered around the pair, and one tugged Cloud’s face up by his hair, just to press his thick, slippery alpha cock against his lips. “Suck it.” 

Cloud tried and failed to blink back his tears as he parted his lips to obey. He couldn’t fight off one of these men, much less four of them, and he had no hope of escaping them. He was the only omega in their training platoon, and he had felt the alphas’ gaze on him since day one. He let out a choked cry as the trooper’s grip tightened in his hair, and the cock pressed far too deep, far too quickly. His gagging only seemed to spur on both men fucking him, and Cloud closed his eyes and focused on breathing through it. The cock in his pussy was starting to feel less unpleasant, and the trooper fucking him was grunting his pleasure. “Don’t knot him. I don’t want to wait,” he heard distantly to the side.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Omega slut, this is all you’re good for,” the one using Cloud’s mouth hissed down, and he grabbed the back of his head and forced Cloud’s nose into his pubic hair, making his lips burn with the stretch around the already sizable knot and cutting off his ability to breathe. He kept him there, Cloud’s face bumping into the trooper’s abdomen as the other man fucked him, until the blond’s vision grew hazy. 

Just when Cloud thought he might black out, the trooper drew back completely, leaving Cloud coughing as warm semen splattered across his face. Behind him, Cloud could hear the man groan loudly, and he pressed hard and deep as he came as well, and then drew back. Cloud was shoved on his back then, and his pants and top discarded.

“Look how fucking hard and wet he is! Shit, he looks pretty with cum on his face,” the trooper slipping between his thighs commented with a smirk, and Cloud lifted his eyes quickly to the ceiling. Tears were still leaking down the sides of his face, but his mind felt blank. “Maybe if you’re a good little omega slut, we’ll let you come.” His thighs were spread and forcefully shoved back against his chest, and the new man pressed easily into his used pussy. “Maybe we’ll get you pregnant, and then you can go home where you belong.” 

Cloud closed his eyes tightly as he was rough fucked, his own cock bobbing with the motion, and the fourth trooper grabbed it by the root and gave him a rough squeeze. “You love being the center of attention, don’t you,” he asked, and Cloud hated that a little yelp escaped. “Tell us how much you love our alpha cocks.” 

Cloud took a shuddering breath as his cock was firmly stroked for a moment, and then squeezed again at the base. He absolutely didn’t want to give in, but… but he was afraid, and it didn’t feel bad now. Slick and cum coated his inner thighs, and the sound of his pussy being fucked was wet and sloppy. The trooper gave him another handful of strokes before painfully squeezing his cock, and he finally spoke, his voice rasping after the abuse his throat took. “I love it. I love alpha cocks…”

The other men snickered at Cloud’s words, and the one fucking him started to grind harder, forcing his pussy to accommodate his growing knot. “Louder!” The hand on Cloud’s cock started to move with firm strokes, and Cloud couldn’t help the whimper that escaped. “Don’t try us, fucking whore,” he snapped.

Cloud cried out as the knot was shoved into his pussy, feeling like he was being ripped in half, but the hand on his cock was making him tense up, pleasuring overriding the pain. “I… I love alpha cock!” Cloud choked out as loud as he could, and with a couple more strokes he was coming, spilling over his own belly and clenching down on that thick knot inside him. The trooper fucking him groaned as well and stilled as he filled him up. 

With his arousal sated, Cloud felt guilt winding up in his stomach instead, and he couldn’t bear to look down at the mess he’d made of his own body, and that thick knot still inside him. He’d only ever fantasized about doing this with a lover, someone like Sephiroth who would hold him afterwards and tell him he loved him. But instead the man seemed more annoyed they were connected than anything else.

The fourth trooper was also irritated. “You just had to knot him, you idiot. Roll him over, I’ll just fuck his ass instead.” Cloud blinked, wanting to protest, but instead cried out in pain as the man in his pussy rolled over, and the knot forced him to follow. Cloud was straddling the trooper now, and he quickly averted his eyes. This was worse than the previous two positions, and he focused on a spot on the wall to the side, and kept himself upright, wanting as little contact with the men as possible. 

Cloud wasn’t given much time to prepare himself before the other trooper slid behind him and reached down between them to rub some of Cloud’s slick on his cock, and then was nudging the blunt tip against Cloud’s asshole. “I… Wait… I haven’t..!” He started to protest, but the man below grabbed him by the throat.

“Shut up, omega. You were born to be fucked in every single hole.” 

Cloud could barely breathe, and tears and panic built up until the trooper behind him shoved his face down, against the clothed chest of the other man who released his neck, and began to push his slicked cock into Cloud’s ass.

If he thought the knot in his pussy was initially painful, an alpha cock in his unprepared ass was even worse, especially as he wasn’t aroused anymore and his pussy was still full. He screamed into the trooper’s shirt and scrabbled his hands against the concrete floor to no avail before going limp and trying his best to just just breathe. The man fucking him was merciless, pounding into Cloud as soon as he was able, making him whimper with the pain of it. 

But as soon as he started, he stopped again, and all the men in the room froze, except Cloud who sniffled and lifted his head to see what was going on. There was a new figure, and it took a moment for Cloud to focus his eyes on him. It was… their instructor? Cloud felt a new wave of incredible shame, but also hope. Their instructor, Lieutenant Luxiere, was a SOLDIER 2nd Class and surely...

But Luxiere had his eyes fixed on Cloud, and there was a hungry look to him, enough so that the trooper fucking Cloud’s ass had enough confidence to push back in and make Cloud cry out in pain. It was a pretty sound though. “Sir? His mouth is free.”

Cloud felt a fresh wave of tears overwhelm him when he soon had a face full of yet another alpha cock, and he opened his mouth to take it without being told, glad it was at least a little smaller than the last one, and the SOLDIER’s eyes burned down into his own when he chanced a glance up. Soon Cloud was being forced to gag on his cock, his ass was getting pounded, and the knot in his pussy had went down, but that trooper had a second wind and was fucking him there as well. Cloud was full to bursting, and tears still slipped down his cheeks, though the pain had dulled some at least. He was hard again as well, and his slick was getting everywhere, but he just wanted everything to end. 

Mercifully, the trooper fucking his ass finished first, and pulled out to come over Cloud’s ass and back, and the other two followed shortly, and he was made to swallow what Luxiere gave him. The trooper fucking his pussy didn’t knot him, and he was pushed off and left in a messy heap on the floor as the other men in the room straightened themselves up. 

“What was your name again?” Luxiere asked, smirking as he adjusted his SOLDIER uniform. Cloud blinked a bit and peeked up, opening his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

“Strife, sir,” one of the other troopers helpfully supplied, and Cloud let his head fall back onto the hard floor, and he stared at the wall. He felt numb. 

“Strife? Well then. Since you’re an omega, you’re going to need plenty of extra training. But don’t worry, I’ll personally see to it you get plenty of attention,” Luxiere announced, hands on his hips. “But you should clean yourself up. You look disgusting.” He laughed, and ushered the other troopers from the room, and Cloud was alone.

It took some time for Cloud to pick himself up and move to the showers to clean the evidence of what happened from his body. He still felt numb, and after drying off and dressing in his uniform again, he headed back to the barracks to crawl into his bunk and burrow under his blankets for the night. He fought to keep his tears as silent as possible; the last thing he needed was more unwanted attention.

Cloud thought about going home, but that would mean admitting he was a failure to everyone. And since presenting as an omega, he felt the looks he received there. This would have probably happened in Nibelheim as well, eventually. No, he couldn’t return and shame himself and his mother. He’d have to make do with his situation in Midgar. At least he had a job, an income, and well… the Lieutenant seemed to like him, right? Maybe if he played the role that was obviously desired from him, maybe things would get better. 

* * *

Over the course of his infantry training, Cloud found himself learning more than just how to shoot rifles or march in formation. There weren’t many omegas in the Shinra military, and between Luxiere and the alphas in his platoon, Cloud was quite popular, and it didn’t take long to build up a repertoire of skills. He learned how to best please an alpha, both to get the encounter over with quickly, but also make it as comfortable for himself as possible. Submitting was mandatory, and acting needy and loud seemed to spur their instincts to completion. He tried to avoid being knotted as much as he could; it hurt, plus no one liked the awkward waiting afterwards. 

Cloud didn’t especially like being the platoon bicycle, nor the reputation it earned him, but at least the alphas treated him a little better. Luxiere was even true to his word and offered extra mentoring in addition to bending Cloud over his desk. He just couldn’t ever tell them no. 

Once Cloud graduated into a fully fledged trooper and began working, things finally began to settle down. He was often sent out on missions with a mix of infantry, SOLDIERS, and sometimes even Turks. While working and living in such close quarters, few had the nerve to make a move on him in front of those they didn’t know or trust. Sure, he’d return to Midgar and have a row of hard cocks waiting for him in the barracks, but missions were exciting and a reprieve! And they gave him something to write home to his mother about, finally. 

It was on just that sort of small mission with a mixed team of four that he met SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack Fair. Cloud could tell Zack was an alpha immediately from their introduction, but strangely enough, Zack didn’t leer at him the way he was used to. As the mission progressed, they even joked about their backwater upbringings, and Zack complimented his rifle skills! Cloud was honestly thrilled. This was the first positive encounter he’d had in Shinra that didn’t involve someone fucking him. Maybe, just maybe, he was actually doing a good job. Maybe things would work out after all. 

When they arrived back in Midgar however, Zack invited Cloud to his place for dinner and video games, and bumped his shoulder playfully. Cloud immediately felt dread rising in his chest. Others had done the same, and it was just a thinly veiled excuse to get him alone and naked. Was Zack wanting the same thing? 

Cloud couldn’t stop thinking about it, and by the time the pair got back to Zack’s small apartment with some take out, Cloud had ceased listening to the SOLDIER’s chatter, and had instead planned out how to best make the inevitable pleasant. As Zack let them in and walked over to set the bags on his coffee table, Cloud trailed behind him, debating internally. He bit his lip, took a deep breath, and then moved in front of Zack and gave him his best seductive omega eyes. “Do you want me now, alpha, or are you gonna make me wait?” he purred and reached out to touch Zack’s belt.

Zack was startled by the sudden change in behavior, and he stepped back, stumbling onto his sofa. “W-What? Cloud?”

Few people called Cloud by his name. It was usually just Strife at best, or a slew of derogatory names at worst. He was surprised, but it didn’t matter. “I’ll be a good omega, promise,” he continued, batting his eyelashes and dropping down on his knees between Zack’s legs. “It’s been so long since I’ve had an alpha cock, I need it so much…” That was an outright lie, but they typically liked to hear it.

Zack was completely shocked, and while words affected him on an instinctual level, this was absolutely not why he had invited the little trooper over. “Cloud. Stop it.” He said firmly, and gently pried his hands off of his belt. He held them between his own, and sighed quietly as he inspected Cloud’s face. The blond wouldn’t look at him. “What are you doing? I like you, Cloud, but we’re not here yet, okay? 

Cloud stared at the ground, feeling confused and more than a little flustered as his mind raced. Did he guess wrong? But Zack was an alpha, he could smell it, and this is what all the alphas wanted from him. Should he have waited until after they ate? Maybe Zack was hungry and wanted to eat first. Maybe that’s what he meant by ‘not here yet.’ Cloud couldn’t break his hands away from a SOLDIER’s grip, and so he remained still and subservient. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, unsure of what else to say. 

With a shake of his head and a little smile, Zack released Cloud and slung his arm around his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “You’re my new pal, okay? Let’s eat, and then I can absolutely _decimate_ you,” he teased and waved at the console sitting next to his TV. Cloud nodded mutely and after he was released, he hesitantly picked up his container of food. He didn’t have much of an appetite and felt foolish and nervous. What was all of this about? 

After Zack ate his meal and a good portion of Cloud’s, he pulled up a multiplayer shooter, and egged Cloud into actually competing with him in it. As the rounds continued and no moves were made, as well as no mention of his previous mistake, Cloud began to relax. Maybe, just maybe, Zack was serious? Cloud actually cheered when he finally managed to win a round, and Zack laughed and caught Cloud in a headlock, affectionately rubbing his spiky hair. “Look at you, beating me at my own game! Spike’s a badass!” He teased. 

Cloud couldn’t help but laugh and pushed at his arm. “Hey! Or maybe I’m just lucky!” He insisted and blushed as Zack released him again. He was suddenly hyperaware of how close they were. Cloud quickly averted his gaze down to his lap, and didn’t notice when Zack leaned in closer and suddenly he was kissed. Cloud’s eyes went wide, and he froze for a moment before very hesitantly laying his hand on Zack’s shoulder, and pressing back cautiously. This was Cloud’s first kiss. As much as he’d been fucked, no one had ever seemed interested in kissing him, and suddenly Cloud was incredibly grateful.

Zack’s voice was a little deeper, and much more serious when he spoke again, breaking the kiss and bumping his forehead gently against Cloud’s. “I think you’re just a good person,” he said softly. “And I’d like to do this again sometime. You’d better head back to the barracks soon, though. I don’t want you to oversleep and get in trouble with your commander because of me.” 

Cloud blinked at the warning, still a little dazed from the kiss, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. He stood up quickly and nodded. “Y-Yeah. I’d like to do this again sometime, too,” he said shyly and licked his lips, feeling a little flustered but happy. “Thanks, Zack.” 

They shared one more lingering kiss before Cloud headed back out to the barracks, and he felt so warm all over. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this at some point. I'd really love to bring Sephiroth into the equation. Poor Cloud can't catch a break!


End file.
